planetcazmofandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
Pages: Main Page / Quests / Ambassadors / C.o.t.w. / Blogs / PCMV ---- Mayor Quest To start the Quest, Talk to the owl at the Town Hall. When you finish a quest, you can go to another place,and then go back to the post offcie and talk to the owl again for the next level. When You are done with a quest, Go back to the owl outside of the post office, to recieve you prize. Level 1 : Cyclops Skull: Lake Cazmo Chalice of eyes: Body shop (outside) Captive Snake: Space Port ( At corner) Snaileien: Town Square Optonomicon: Playground (where spinning CD is) Map of wonder: Garage (Inside) Level Two: Snailen cazmo mall: Tree next to the clothing shop. Cyclops skull: theater Map of wonder: Skateshop Captive snake: Inside club cazmo Chalice of eyes: Lake cazmo Optonomicon: Bodyshop Level 3 Cyclops Skull: Behind Clothing shop Chalice of Eyes: Behind bodyshop (you have to move your cazmo few times.) Captive Snake: Cazmo Club, under the money tree. Map of wonder: Neighborhood, hidden in bushes (Check all the bushes) Optonomicon: Bodyshop, hiding behind the BIG Eyeball Tree. Snailen: Playground, behind PARK sign. After you go throught all the 3 levels of the Quest, Go back to the owl to receive the cazmo wizard outfit. ---- Pirate Quest To start the Quest, Talk to the the Shark in the Beach. Parrot Location “Towelz” Down Right! Pirate Flag: Location “Pump It” Down Left! Gems: Location “Sun Island” Right! Pirate Hat: Location “Cazmo Ball” Beside the volley ball court! Treasure Chest: Location “Statue Island” Middle! Spyglass: Location “Dock 1″ UP + beside rock! Compass: Location “Blue Hut” Up-Right Gold Coins: Location “Ice Hut” Down Right! Cannon: Location “Splat Hut” Down Right! After that go back and talk to the Shark and he will tell you to find Pirate Pete! Pirate Pete: Location “Dock 2″ When you're done, He will give you the Pirate Costume. ---- lloyds quest-zib 4! To Start the quest, you must go to the down town area, and then to the mall. Next You Have to Talk to Mama Caz, and ask her to see the zibs. Then Once you are inside, talk to the Zib with the donuts to start the quest. After You talk to the zibs, you have to find some items. The Cup is at the Beach in the bottom left hand corner of the beach map. The Computer is at the Space Port The Balloons are at the Cazmo Club The Banana is at the outside part of the Body Shop The Apple is at the Town Square ( Near the Info Booth) Once You Find All The Items, go back to the Zibs head quarters. (Mama Caz’s Mall) When you are done talking with the Zibs and Lloyd, you have to find three more items. The First Spying Device is at the Garage ( It is located outside the garage and passed the bridge) The Second Spying Device is located at the Playground The Final Spying Device is Located at The Statue Island ( The Right Corner of the beach map) When You Find the 3 spying devices, head back to the zibs headquarters Talk to The Zibs and You will recieve the Spy Jacket and 200 coins. You Finished the Quest! how to discover the zibs! They you win and get itmes zibs jacket1